Comatose
by Mosquito
Summary: Willow is in an accident. Part 10 of the For Better or For Worse series


Series: For Better or For Worse

Title: Comatose

Author: Mosquito

Date: 27-04-07

Disclaimer: All the character besides for Ronan and Casey belong to Joss Weadon.

Category: Romance/Angst

Rating: PG

Summery: Willow is in an accident Part 10 of the For Better For Worse series: 1. Paralysed, 2. Coming Back, 3. Red's Birthday, 4. Trust and Understanding, 5. Loving the Grandsire, Guy Talk, 6. Painting Europe Red (A,B,C), Damn it, Angel!, 7. An Egyptian Spell Gone Awry, 8. The Promanade, 9. Distance

Note: Songs: "Save TheBest For Last" by Vanessa Williams, "Reason Is You" by Hoobaskank, "I Could Not Love You More" by the BeeGees, "Drops Of Jupiter" by Train, and "How Do I Live" by Trisha Yearwood

Dedication: To Loes, who makes sure that when I'm down at out that I get out of the house and do something uplifting.

Willow's birthday had been a smash. She'd loved it and had had a great time. The band had played her favourite songs, she and Xander had chatted and she and Spike had danced the night away. However, although those had been some of the highlights of her night, nothing compared to the drunken stupor Angel and Ronan had managed to get themselves into, especially considering the singing and dancing the two of them had done. Together. Anya, who'd recently bought a new camera, had taken photos with vigor. The three vampires would soon learn of Willow's new spell: Vampirus Pictorus. Suffice to say that they had good blackmail material.

The next day, as Willow was making something to eat she heard Spike hum the song they had danced to at the end of the evening. With a smile on her face she joined in and just as she did Spike began to sing.

_Sometimes the snow comes down in June_

_Sometimes the sun goes round the moon_

_I see the passion in your eyes_

_Sometimes it's all a big surprise_

_Cause there was a time when allI did was wish_

_You'd tell me this was love_

_It's not the way I hoped or how I planned_

_But somehow it's enough_

_And now we're standing face to face_

_Isn't this world a crazy place_

_Just when I thought our chance had passed_

_You go and save the best for last_

_All of the nights you came to me_

_When some silly girl had set me free_

_I wondered how you'd make it through_

_I wondered what was wrong with you_

_Cause how could you give your love to someone else_

_And share your deams with me_

_Sometimes the very thing you're looking for_

_Is the one thing you can't see_

_But now we're standing face to face_

_Isn't this world a crazy place_

_Just when I thought our chance had passed_

_You go and save the best for last_

_Sometimes the very thing you're looking for_

_Is the one thing you can't see_

_Sometimes the snow comes down in June_

_Sometimes the sun goes round the moon_

_Just when I thought our chance had passed_

_You go and save the best for last_

_You went and saved the best for last._

By the time Spike had stopped singing, Willow was up in their room and the two of them were slowly swaying to his tenor voice.

"Love you, Spike." Willow said.

"I love you too, Willow." He tightened his hold.

"Love me?"

"For eternity." He answered and then picked her up and laid her on the bed emphasizing his point by making love to her.

Spike had woken up in an unusullay happy mood. Humming he'd stepped into the shower. But soon, Willow had drawn him back to bed. He had a love-hate relationship with these kinds of days. Firstly he loved it- for the obvious. However, there were two things he didn't like: firstly, that he never seemed to look even remotely evil, only deliriously happy, and secondly, that good days like these always seemed to end badly. Last time it he'd had such a day, he'd almost burt his scalp off with bleach, half of his staff had been sick and he'd had to close on the most busy day of the week, and Willow had had her period which had resulted in PMS and really bad cramps. All in all a really bad day.

Weary of how bad his day could be, Spike hesitated getting out of bed for the second time. Willow was in the shower, heading out to see Xander and Casy still had school- Ronan would no doubt still be asleep. The demon in him was opting to join his childe, but Spike would never do that to Willow.

Eventually deciding that getting out of bed was a good idea he grabbed a pair of jeans out fo the drawer and put them on.

"Luv, what time'll you be home?"

"Around five." She answered coming back into the bedroom wrapped in a towel.

Spike smirked. Maybe staying in bed wasn't too bad after all.

"Spike, don't look at me that way." She said stepping back as he stepped towards her. "Xander's waiting for me."

"It's just Zapper."

:Xander. And no, it's my best friend. I have to go see him."

"Fine," Spike said beginging to pout in hoped of changing her mind.

"Stop that," She told him. He watched her finish dress and then, with a kiss goodbye, leave. Sighing he got off the bed to go and take a very cold shower.

The Desoto wouldn't start. His loving car that he'd had to leave in Sunnydale wouldn't start. Checking under the hood he couldn't find anything wrong.

:"BLOODY HELL!!" He yelled when he reaised he'd just wiped oil all over his favourite shirt. Stripping it off he walked back into the house growling.

"Good morning, Sire." Ronan said on his way to the kitchen.

"Nothing good about it." Spike grumbled and walked out of the room to sit in front of the television. Turning it on he flicked through different channels and finally settled on "The Price Is Right."

"Wow. Must be a really bad day." His childe commented from behind him. "Why don't you go to work?"

"Car wont start."

"Can't you work from home?"

"No."

"Oh." There was a moment of silence. "Where's Willow?"

"Out."

"How about helping me? I was thinking of extending the porch so we could sit there during the day."

"Xander-"

"Yeah, I know Xander could," Ronan said, "but he'd really busy. Plus, it'll be fun."

Spike had kept his eyes on the TV. God, it was so boring. "Alright, childe, lead the way."

Ronan took Spike to the basement where he'd kept all the wood for the project. Within fifteen minutes however, Spike had managed to measure and cut the wood wrongly, and to to pit all off he'd almost cut off his thumb. Annoyed, pissed, and frustrated he left his childe and plopped himself in front of the TV again.

Just as he sat down he said: "This had bloody not get any worse." He felt something. There was something wrong with Willow.

'Willow?' He called but there was no reply. 'Willow?!'

A moment later the phone began to ring and he ran to pick it up.

"No Spike, it's Xander," He heard his love's long-time friend address him.

"Where's Willow?"

"Spike there was an accident. Oh, God!" Xander was panting loudly as he spoke. "The driver didn't see her."

Spike was fearing the worst. 'Willow?!' He tried to call her, 'Speak to me, Red!' There was no reply. 'Willow, talk to me, Red.'

"Spike?" Xander's voice pulled him back.

"Where is she?"

"Sunnydale Memorial. Hurry Spike, she doesn't have long. Anya's already preparing the curse. I'm gonna go and pick up Casey."

"Just be ready when I tell you, okay?"

"Sure Spike." Xander said and disconnected.

As soon as he put down the phone Spike let out a roar. Pain and sadness was embedded in it, so that it brought Ronan upstairs in a flash.

"Sire?" He called.

"Willow." Spike said. Then picking up his house keys he rushed to his car. Sitting in it he thought, 'please work.' Turning the key he waited and then with a roar it came alive. "Thank you, babe." He told it and then pulled out of the garage.

With the speed of a madman he raced to the hospital. Parking in the shade he hurried into the emergency.

"I'm looking for Willow Wilthrop, she was just brought in."

"She's still in the ER. Please, take a seat. I'll have the doctor come and see you as soon as possible."

Feeling helpless he took a seat to wait. Within a couple minutes a man exited and walked up to him. "You're with Ms. Wilthrop?"

Spike nodded. "How is she doctor?"

"She's stale." Spike released a breath he wasn't aware he had been holding. "IT was a little tight and we almost lost her a couple times, but she's okay."

"Can I see her?"

The doctor nodded. "She's in a coma at the moment, Mr. Wilthrop, but you can sit with her if you like. Just remember, that she'll be covered in wires and paler than usual, alright?"

Spike nodded and then followed the doctor.

As soon as he walked in, Spike couldn't take his eyes off her. She looked so broken. He was too scared to even think, as he sat down in a chair the doctor pulled for him. Her heart beat is a little irregular, but we're confident that that will change. If you need anything feel free to call the nurses station."

Spike didn't even recognise the doctor leaving. He reached for Willow's hand. "Open your eyes, darling. Come on, Willow, don't make me turn you. That was going to be my last resort, remember?"

He was quiet for a moment not knowing whether to talk or not. He'd heard that people in a coma might be able to hear, but it almost seemed silly or foolish. But then impossible things seem to happen all the time: vampires, witchcraft, and ESP.

Eventually Spike felt even more foolish not talking and started up again. "You know luv, I was listening to the radio the other day and heard a song that seemed to spell out exactly what I think of you. I memorised it. I thought that I'd sing it for when we go home and we're celebrating our anniversary.

_Through the darkness_

_I can see your light_

_And you will always shine_

_And I can feel your heart in mine_

_Your face I've memorized_

_I idolize just you_

_I look up to  
Everything you are_

_In my eyes you do no wrong_

_I've loved you for so long_

_And after all that's said and done_

_You're still you_

_After all you're still you_

_You walk passed me_

_I can feel your pain_

_Time changes everything_

_One truth always stays the same_

_You're still you_

_After all you're still you_

_I look up to  
Everything you are_

_In my eyes you do no wrong_

_And I believe in you_

_Although you never ask me to _

_I will remember you_

_And what lirfe put you through_

_And this cruel and only world_

_I found_

_You're still you_

_After all you're still you_

"What do you think, luv? That's exactly what you are to me and for me. You're so strong, talented, full of love, and everything to me. Just open your precious eyes and I'll make sure you really see that." He looked at her sadly and then added, "Luv, you have to wake up. I can't stand talking without hearing your voice, sweetheart, both in my ears and my head." He sighed and then got up and carefully went to lay down nest to her. He wrapped an arm around her waist making sure he wasn't disturbing any wires and mingled his now shoeless feet with hers. "I love you, Willow, oh so much." He lay his head down on her chest and let her heartbeat lull him to sleep.

"Sir, you have to get up, I need to check Ms. Withrop's vitals."

Spike groaned and just held tighter to Willow.

"Sir, please, with you lying on top of her arm, she might not be getting enough circulation."

That woke him up. Spike immediately sprang off the bed to make sure that her arm was fine.

"It should be okay," The nurse said, but Spike wasn't so sure "It's fine, sir. If you could just stand over there, while I check her.

"Of coarse." Spike said moving. He watched as the nurse turned to his Willow, looking to make sure everything was going as it should.

"Hello Mrs. Wilthrop, I see that your husband is very protective and concerned, which is good. He's handsome too," she whispered not intending for Spike to hear her, though his advanced hearing made sure he did. "Well, your blood pressure is a little lower than normal and you're running a slight temperature, but everything is fine. I'll leave the two of you alone and come back in a couple of hours." Then gathering her things she said: "She's all your Mr. Withrop. I'll be back in about two hours to check again."

"Thank you, nurse." He said.

"Annie," She introduced herself with a smile."

"Spike," Spike replied with a nod and slight smile back.

With a large smile Annie left.

Spike looked back at Willow, and retook his seat on the chair. "Nice nurse you got there, luv. She seems right good." He was quiet for a moment. "I miss you already, luv. You're right here, but you're not." He sighed, picked up her hand and kissed it and then said: "Did I ever tell you about the Vampire, the Sigram, the Gorac Demon and the human? Well, the vampire tapped into the human, and the Sigram began eating it's toenails. Then, the Gorac realised what was going on, picked the fingernails off and turned to the Sigram and asked: Wanna buy?" Spike sat there chortling at his bad joke. "You see, he started explaining, "Sigrams only eat human nails and Goracs are Money grubbers, so he sells the nails to the Sigram. Great joke, huh?" He laughed again.

"That was really bad, Spike." Xander said as he walked in. "Not to mention eeeuw!" He took a seat next on the other side of Willow and said, "Willow's more a sucker for stories. Didn't you know, Spike?"

"Ronan reads to her sometimes." He replied.

"Yeah, but she really likes stories that are made up on the spot, or old memories. Have you heard the story of how the two of us got through Christmas dinner at my house when we were seven?"

"Don't think I have." Spike said, though he knew Willow had recounted it dozens of times.

"You've been slacking, Wills. You haven't told Spike your favourite story. It's like this, Spike. We spent Christmas together every year. Will's parents were never home and my parents always thought that it wasn't right for the live-in babysitter to work on Christmas, so Wills came to Christmas with us: my parents, grandmothers, uncles, and my aunt Julie. It was Christmas, and I'd just turned seven. Willow had been seven for months and I'd finally had my birthday and gotten this new toy car- you know the ones that you pull back to wind and then when you let go it goes racing off? Well, Christmas Eve, we're sitting in the living room and playing on the floor with my new car, when Wills accidentally misaims and the car goes flying the wrong way, and right in front of my uncle Rufus, who steps on the car and goes flying as well, landing on the Christmas tree. A tree, mind you, that has candles in it. So, when the tree collapsed with Uncle Rufus on it, the curtains went up into flames. Everyone ran outside and the fire department was called and everything. About and hour later Willow started crying that she'd ruined Christmas for everyone and that she was so sorry, and what does Uncle Rufus do? He lifts her up and says: 'wha'da'ya mean? Christmas this year was smokin'! And then we went to MacDonalds for Christmas dinner. Best one I've ever had."

"Sounds like an unusual time, Mate."

"Oh, Wills, we should tell Spike about how I broke your Barbie, and school milk, and the yellow crayon!" Xander went on recounting each story, one after the other.

Spike, who had gone back to laying down next to Willow, listened with intent, throwing in a comment or two. Some of the stories he'd never heard before like the school mils, and he'd paid extra attention to that.

"We used to get plastic cups with aluminium lids in lowerschool." Xander began. "And Willow soon discovered that if you shook it long enough and then opened it, some of your milk would go flying. So here we're having competitions to see whose would go the furthest. Then one day I won and got in trouble for hitting Mrs. Lukich. And then Willow tried covering for me. Of course Mrs. Lukich didn't believe her- why would good Willow do something like that? After that Mrs. Lukich opened my milk for me."

Spike had laughed really head. However, only when Sander went on to say how Willow gave him her milk to explode everyday did Spike remember what made his Willow so special and why he missed her voice and eyes.

They talked late into the afternoon, at which point both he and Xander were kicked out of the ward and sent home.

Spike hadn't gone easily.

He'd returned home to find Ronan on the couch with Casey crying on his shoulder. When she saw him she ran to him crushing him in a hug.

"It's okay, luv." Spike told her. I'm gonna bathe and change and then seak into her room. If you come by in the morning I'm sure they'll let you see her."

Casey sniffed a little.

"She'll be fine, luv. I'll make sure of it." Spike watched her nod and said: "Now, no more tears. Get a glass of o-negative and relax a little, okay?"

"O-negative?" Casey asked with what was the beginning of a smile.

"Works for me." Spike shrugged with a smirk on his face. Then passing Casey back to Ronan he went up to bathe. Within the hour Spike was out the door again, heading for the hospital.

Sitting in the car he thought to call the club and let them know what was going on, but just as he was contemplating that his cell rang.

"'Lo?"

"Spike, it's Cole. Robert called from the club in London looking for you. Apparently the master in London heard of the club and wants to hold a party there next Friday."

"Shit." Spike sighed, "Can't he wait for a more convenient time?"

"Apparently not. It's his three thousand year anniversary and he wants to throw a bash."

"I bet."

"Do you want me to book a flight?"

"No." Spike paused for a moment thinking about his options and then said: "I Can't leave Sunnydale. Willow's in a coma and I need to stay here with her… shit. Okay, I'll arrange something. Thanks Cole." Spike hung up. Hitting the gas he sped to the hospital. After checking on Willow he'd go sit in the cafeteria and work on the matter at hand.

Willow had left the house that morning and met up with Xander at he Espresso Pump. After getting herself a Caramel Coffee Delight she'd sat across Vander with a content smile on her face.

"I'm so glad to be home." She said.

"I'm glad you're back, Wills." Xander replied. "It was getting way too quiet here. Heck, we haven't had to fight evil in almost a week and a half. My life only seems to be consisting of work and Anya."

"How is Anya?"

"Good! She loves working at Bloody Red. I think she really missed the demon community and this way she gets to keep up her reputation without people constantly commenting that she's human."

"She looked really happy at my birthday party, even though she gained quite a bit of weight since then. Actually, when I ran into her yesterday she looked gorgeous. You must be keeping her really happy Xan."

"Yeah, about that," Xander looked at her sheepishly, "I wanted you to be the first to know, we found out yesterday, and we're so happy, and-"

"Spit it out Xander, you're starting to babble like I used to."

"Anya's pregnant. We're having a baby."

"OH MY GOD!! I'm so happy for you guys, Xander." Willow was literally bouncing with excitement.

"Thanks Wills. We're really happy to! It'll be amazing. Me, a dad!"

"I think you'll be a terrific dad, Xan."

"Thanks."

"Anya and I were talking about getting a place, a bigger one at least with a garden and stuff. As soon as we thought that though, Anya began rambling about the kid's safety and protection spells she wants you to do one the house and the kid."

"No problem. Let me know when and you've got it"

"Great! You're the best Wills."

Willow just smiled. The conversation turned to Spike and school, Xander's job and Sunnydale. Finally, hours later, Willow decided it was time to go home. She said goodbye to Xander and started walking in the direction of the house.

The thought of children bothered Willow. She and Spike couldn't have kids and though there were other options like adoption and artificial insemination, it just wasn't the same. Her mind was so taken over by her thoughts, that while crossing she didn't see the car speeding for the light.

She felt the pain and surprise.

Then nothing.

After visiting Willow, Spike went down to steal a bag of blood and then sit in the cafeteria to call the only person he thought could help.

"Please Angel. I need your help." Spike told his sire.

"No."

"I'd send Cole or Anya, but when it comes to masters, especially princes, neiter will know how to properly arrange and entertain."

"Spike-"

"Angelus, I know you hate these things, but I really need your help."

"Why don't you just go?"

Spike sighed. "Willow's in the hospital."

"Is she okay?" He heard his Sire's concerned voice. "What happened?"

"She was hit by a car and she's in a coma. I can't leave her."

"I know. Let me talk to Cordy and I'll get back to you."

"Okay," Spike consented.

"And Spike?"

"Yeah?"

"If there is anything else please let me know."

"Yeah." Spike frowned and with a heavy heart took the elevator back to Willow's room. Making sure he hadn't been seen, Spike entered and closed the door behind him.

Nothing had changed.

He went to lie down next to her and wrapping his arms around her he began to sing.

_Now that we're alone_

_No more hide and seek_

_You are the highest dream to me_

_And there you softly sleep_

_That I can tell you what it means_

_Locked in my arms like lovers lie_

_I will not let you slip away_

_This is the summer of the moon_

_Is in my night of nights_

_That you came to stay_

_You are owner of my heart_

_Just the way that love should be_

_And there is something I must say to you_

_If you promise to believe_

_That it's you I'm living for_

_And I could not love you more_

_Seasons may come and seasons go_

_These are the truest words I know_

_Face to face_

_How do I?_

_This is the summer of our lives_

_One love that cannot die_

_You are owner of my soul_

_Never let you say goodbye_

_And there is something I must say to you_

_We leave the world outside_

_And you have got to me_

_At last_

_We start_

_Open up your heart_

_Let my deepest love inside_

_I'm only doing what I have to do_

_If you promise to believe_

_That I could not love you more_

_You are owner of my heart_

_Just the way that love should be_

_And there is something I must say to you_

_We leave the world outside_

_And you have got to me_

_At last_

_We start_

_Open up your heart_

_Let my deepest love inside_

_I'm only doing what I have to do_

_If you promise to believe_

_That it's you I'm living for_

_And I could not love you more_

Finishing softly Spike noticed the nurses at the door, all looking teary eyed at him

Finally the older one spike up, "Mr. Wilthrop, I don't know how you got back in here after we shooed you out, but visiting hours are really over."

"I know-" Spike began but she held her hand up.

"But seeing that, we realise that we probably won't get you out of here, so, if I were to get you your own cot, will you at least stay away from your wife's wiring?"

Spike thought it was too good to be true. He was more than ready to hide in Willow's bathroom or closet every time anyone came into the room. A cot though, that was most welcome. "Yes Madam." He said slipping back into upper-crust English. "I do sincerely promise. It's just that my wife and I haven't seen much of each other lately, and I feel that…" He trailed off.

"Say no more, Mr. Wilthrop. Nurse Fielding, the covers, Nurse Smith please take someone to help you with the cot."

"Yes ma'am." They answered and went on their tasks.

"Now, sir, if you'll excuse me, I need to do my round."

"Thank you Nurse Adams."

"You're welcome."

Spike turned back to look at Willow. "Nice folks we got here, luv, don't ya think?" A noise behind him revealed two nurses bringing in the cot. "Right here next to her, thanks ducks." He watched as a third came in with the linens and helped make the bed up.

"Thank you luvs." He smiled and watched as they left giggling. His attention brought back to Willow he sat on his bed and took off his shoes. Picking up the phone that was on the table between their beds, he dialled Angel's number.

It rang twice and then he heard Cordelia's voice. "Hi, you've reached Cordelia and Angel. We're not in at the moment. Angel's probably brooding somewhere-"

"-And Cordy's probably out shopping." Angel's voice kicked in, which resulted in Spike barking in laughter.

"In any case," Cordy continued, "if you leave a messege we'll be sure to call you back." A moment later there was a beep. However, instead of saying anything, he hung up and dialled Angel's cell."

"Angel, it's Spike."

"Is Willow okay?"

"No different. I was wondering if you'd made up your mind?"

"Cordy and I are leaving this evening. We're picking up tickets right now and then we're going home to pack. I'll swing by the club on the way to the airport. If you could have Cole make a list of contacts and addresses, I'll meet with the Prince and arrange this for you."

"Thank you Angelus."

"You're welcome, Spike. I'll call you when I'm in London."

"You'll have to call the hospital."

"Sure."

"Thanks Sire."

"Welcome." As soon as Spike heard the reply he hung-up and called Cole.

"I need you to prepare a file for Angel. He'll pick it up at club. Give him a set of keys for the house in London, Ronan has it, send someone over to get it. Also Angel will need the blue file on the desk and the dark grey one in the bottom left drawer. Also call Robert and have him fax whatever he has right away. Guest list, requests, contacts- everything.

"Alright, got it, Spike. Anything else?"

"Yeah, tell the ponce that his bint better not wreck my house."

"Sure Spike. Anya said that she and Faith are gonna stop around tomorrow morning and that Casey's coming tomorrow after school with Ronan."

"Right. Night."

"Night."

With all his work done, Spike finally lay on the bed and looked over at Willow. He saw her hand laying by her side, reaching over he tucked it in his. "Don't worry luv. Everything'll be as right as rain. Now, what do you have a taste for tonight? How about the one I sang last week that you liked so much? _Pieces_?" Kay, how does it start again?" He hummed a bit of the song until he knew what the lyrics were and then began to sing softly.

_Took a change to see me_

_Now that you believe me_

_It's like I'm dreaming sweetly_

_When you're here beside me_

_And I have never felt so_

_Like I've found which way to go_

_When you touch me gently_

_I remember how you know_

_And the sun shines rings around your smile_

_And I'm here laughing like a child_

_There's just one place love can start_

_With the pieces of my heart_

_Change my stars to find you_

_I lost the mask and broke through_

_No more secrets from you_

_I would lose to love you_

_And I have never felt so_

_Like a man set free_

_I can spread my arms now_

_You can place your trust in me_

_And the sun shines rings around your smile_

_And I'm here laughing like a child_

_There's just one place love can start_

_With the pieces of my heart_

_I can't stand to lose you_

_To break what never came through_

_And I can't only love you if I lose all the pieces of my heart_

_And the sun shines rings around your smile_

_And I'm here laughing like a child_

_There's just one place love can start_

_With the pieces of my heart_

"G'night, my Red. I love you. Come back to me, I need you too much."

Almost a week had passed and there was no change. Anya and Casey had started looking for a supernatural solution with no results.

Spike was trying to stay hopeful, but it was getting harder by the day. How would he go on without her? His willow was supposed to be with him forever. His Red Queen for eternity and he would be her king, her lover, her slave.

A couple days ago he had been considering turning her, but what would happen if the coma remained after her turning, or if she woke up but was without her memories and they wouldn't come back because they were lost during her rebirth. He'd asked Giles on the matter, but he was none the wiser, so he once again called his Grandsire.

"Everything okay, Spike?"

"Peaches, I've got a question, what would happen to Willow if I were to turn her now?" His desperate voice even hurt himself. His relationship had gotten better with his sire, but help was still hard to ask for- he didn't like seeming so vulnerable.

"William-" he heard Angel sigh.

"I know, but I'm so lost. I need her Angelus."

"I know me boy."

"What should I do, sire?"

"Wait a while, Spike. Give it just a little more time. Maybe it'll play itself out."

"How much time?"

"We'll see give it at least a month."

"But the doctor said that the longer she stays-" Spike couldn't continue.

"She's got less of a chance of waking up. It's true. But Willow's always been stronger than she seems."

"I know." His voice of defeat was obvious to Angel.

"You know, I have a friend in LA who might be able to help you." Spike heard the rustling of papers. "Ah, his name is Lorne, he's the host of a club called Carritas."

"A club owner is gonna help me? Off your rocker Angelus?"

"He's an Empath Demon. He'll do a reading. It's worth a shot."

"Yeah," Spike replied not sure.

"Ask someone to sit with Willow for a couple of days and go to LA."

"Cheers mate. How's unlife going?"

"Not bad. Cordy loves it here. She's found a fashion school in the area and is considering applying."

"How's she gonna get in?"

"I'll pay a little extra." Angel explained.

"Ah."

"Yeah, well, she'll be happy."

"And the club?"

"Well, there's still a lot to do. I was gonna call you anyway, I wanna fire your bookkeeper. I think he's snitching."

"Sure, if you can prove it. Have you got someone else in mind?"

"Yeah, she's coming in for an interview next week."

"Alright. What about the Master?"

"Have you ever met him, Spike?"

"Um, no."

"He makes Xander look like a genius. It's his mate that's pulling all the shots and he's a real wanker. He's got this idea of what everything should look like. Cordy's handeling him for the most part."

"Well, balls for you, Angelus."

"Ta Spike."

"Welcome," Spike laughed.

"Anyway, Cordy just walked in. I'll talk to you soon. Let me know what Lorne says."

"Say hi to your bint for me."

"Her name is Cordelia, Spike."

"Right." Spike hung up and then automatically called Faith to come and stay with Willow. Deciding not to wait, he kissed Willow, said goodbye to the nurses and headed out.

The drive seemed endless. Even being in his beloved car, speeding and listening to the Sex Pistols couldn't help him shake his worry for Willow. 'Please hold on Red.' He kept thinking, saddened by the fact that he couldn't feel her like he normally did.

After what seemed like forever, Spike walked into the club. It was empty save for the demon behind the bar. His green skin and red horns were an appauling shade and his clothing was ugly.

"'Lo." Spike said.

"Hi stranger, what can I do you for?"

Spike looked at him oddly but only said, "help."

"Well, stretch those vocals and we'll see what we can do."

"Huh?"

"Look Goldilocks, I'm an empath demon. You sing for me and I tell you what I read. Now, please pick something nice and no Barry Manilow and Blue. Other than that go for it."

Spike thought for a moment. Usually he had songs a plenty to sing, but these were all for Willow. He looked at the Karaoke machine and then making his pick he took a minute to go through the song, once in his head he began.

_Is everybody happy now_

_Is everybody clear_

_We could drive out to the dunes tonight_

_The summer's is almost here_

_I've been up all night I might sleep all day_

_Get your dreams just right_

_Let them slip away_

_I might sleep all day_

_When the roads are clear_

_Head on out of here_

_Never coming back_

_You in the morning_

_I'm just staring out_

_The ceiling's staring back at me_

_Just waiting_

_Daylight to come crawling on me_

_And I've been up all night I might sleep all day_

_Get your dreams just right_

_Let them slip away_

_I might sleep all day_

_Oh, it's too late_

_To get high now_

_Oh, it's too late_

_To get high now_

_Fix your hair just right_

_Put your jeans real tight_

_Wear a dress so I can get it off easy_

_Cause I've been thinking _

_I like to see your eyes_

_Open up real wide_

_The minute that you see me_

_If you don't come through_

_I'll put it away for you_

_I understand that everyone goes disappearing_

_Into the greater great_

_Coming over everyday_

_And hovers in the distance in the distance in the distance_

_And I've been up all night I might sleep all day_

_Get your dreams just right_

_Let them slip away_

_I might sleep all day_

_Oh, it's too late_

_To get high now_

_Oh, it's too late_

_To get high_

Spike didn't like the look on the demon's face. "What should I do?"

"Let me get my stuff and call my assistant. If I'm right you won't be able to do anything but wait."

END


End file.
